herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jade (Mortal Kombat)
Jade is one of the many heroines in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and first became playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Personality Jade's confident, self-assured and sassy personality was first thoroughly portrayed in her Girls Gone wired campaign video she made. Always known for her loyalty to Kitana, she has proven herself to be dependable, sincere and devoted friend to the princess. She is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless towards those who she considers a personal enemy. Jade knows how beautiful she is and like to show it off by doing a pole dance with her staff after she wins a fight. She is not ashamed of her looks this is revealed in her Girls Gone Wired video were she talks about her measurements (36, 24, 36) and reveals that she is a Scorpio. A Scorpio is a person who has self-control, they are passionate, determined, loving, strong, brave, honest, caring, easy to please, strong willed, independent, loyal, devoted, secretive and suspicious of strangers, they don't like drama, being lied to, conflict or like being provoked, they never forget a favor or an insult. They still care for the people colse to them even when those people upset them. A Scorpio smiles on the outside but hides their pain on the inside but even though they hide the pain and never forget it they quickly recover from it and dust it off. They may not trust people they don't know but when a Scorpio gets to know the person better or that knows the Scorpio better they become less secretive even though they can be mysterious and have an unbreakable bond it is difficult for them to trust a suspicious, secretive, shifty and shady person. They have sense if someone can be trusted or if they can't a Scorpio not only senses it but wants their friends to show as much kindness, devotion, determination, loyalty, love, passion, strength, honesty and caring as the Scorpio does. While a Scorpio is loyal to the end but not blindly loyal they know when they need time away from their friends and people Scorpio's prefer to be alone depending on what they go through determines on how long they will separate themselves from others but that doesn't mean that the Scorpio ever gives up on the ones they care about. A Scorpio can sense the darkness, negative energy, anger, the monster and rage locked away inside a heart. A Scorpio not only senses it but finds away to bring it out of that person and into the light. They also turn the bad negative dark situation into a good nice positive situation. In Mortal Kombat Armageddon unlike many of the other characters Jade didn't care about the god like powers of Blaze that was bestowed on the person who beat him. Jade never battled Blaze and never used his powers she was celebrated as a hero for her choice. Her loyalty for Kitana is so strong that in Mortal Kombat X when her best friend has fallen and become a revenant Jade reaches out to Kitana as a spirit trying to help the princess. She is loyal to her best friend and was loyal to Shao Kahn however she is not blindly loyal she stopped falling Shao Kahn when Jade realized he was wrong. Jade talks to Baraka about his loyalty blinding him unlike Baraka Jade notices and doesn't let her loyalty blind her to what is right and wrong. Because of Jade's skills as a fighter and her good personality she teleports into kombats during some matches in Mortal Kombat II giving clues to fighters. Clues that they don't notice but she does. The clues help the kombatants so they can reach Jade who wants them to come to her. Powers and Abilities When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability, such as an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to that of Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during game play. Appearance Jade is a beautiful woman who has dark brown skin and black hair. During earlier Mortal Kombats she would wear similar clothes like Kitana the only exception is her green color. During Mortal Kombat 9, Jade has more different features but still keeping green as her color. Her original costume consists of a green mask with green hand guards that reaches just under her elbows with a golden arm bracelet on her right arm. She has golden chains on both her thighs to keep her green cloth stable around the waist, the top of the green cloth is divided by black strings similar to Kitana but looser revealing ample cleavage, her cloth is wrapped around her back she wears black knee high boots with emeralds embedded in them. In her alternate costume she removes her mask and now her hair is tied in multiple knots with her hair not framing over her right eye anymore, she now consist of a different bra which is connected by a gold chain around her neck. Her midriff is more exposed revealing abs and more muscle with another chain around the waist keeping the cloth in front stable, her boots are mostly green now with golden indents instead of emeralds. Quotes Trivia *Jade was a representative of Mortal Kombat in Video Game Vixens - a special four-part TV show on G4 that features what they consider to be "the sexiest female video game characters of the year." *In the 1995 movie Mortal Kombat, Jade was scheduled to face off against Sonya in a secret area of the island that was slated to be a hidden Easter egg in the DVD version of the movie; but the scene was later scrapped due to time constraints. *Jade is the only character in MK with an arena named after her: '' Jade's Desert'', but it's unclear why it is named after her. *In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Jax had a slight romantic interest in her. *In her Girls Gone Wired video Jade reveals not only her measurements (36, 24, 36) but also that she is a Scorpio (Oct. 23 - Nov. 22). *In early versions of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Long Fist was supposed to be her unarmed fighting style. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception 's Konquest Mode, Jade asks Shujinko to bring Rain to the Edenian Freedom Fighters, and in completing this, she defeats him. Afterward, however, she still asks Shujinko to bring him to her. *In '' Mortal Kombat II'', Jade occasionally drops down during a match and gives clues on how to reach her just as Reptile did in Mortal Kombat. One of her clues is a reference to the Ermac rumors from Mortal Kombat. *Also in Mortal Kombat II Jade leaves a clue saying "Chun who?" which was a jab at Street Fighter's Chun-Li. *In the Sega Genesis version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Mileena. *In the SNES version of UMK3, Jade's fighting stance is a version of Kitana. *Her Babality in MK 2011 possibly is a parody of her Hara-Kiri in Mortal Kombat: Deception. *In MK 2011, her X-Ray Attack along with Sindel, Quan Chi, and Jax are the only ones that do not make the opponent bleed. *In MK 2011, Jade's skin tone has a noticeably lighter color in her early renders, however in actual gameplay her skin tone is that of her original appearances. *Jade is the first hidden female character in the series. The first male being Reptile. *In the Sega Saturn, Sega Genesis and Amiga versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's skin is white. *In the Arcade and SNES versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's hair is brown, but all other versions have black hair. *In the Arcade and SNES versions of Mortal Kombat II, Jade's Steel Fans are bronze/silver, but all other versions are silver. *Jade, along with Kitana and Sub-Zero is the only character to have 2 Klassic Costumes. *In MK 2011, Jade, along with Mileena, Sub-Zero and Kitana have the most costumes with a total of 4 while everyone else has either 2 or 3. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon, Jade's staff doesn't emit a purple glow like in the other games she appeared in. *In the Story Mode of MK 2011, when Sindel enters the Cathedral screaming, Jade is seen in her alternate costume, holding her MK:D staff. But when you choose her alternate costume the staff is not seen in gameplay. *Jade's name correlates to the Color green; she wears green to fit the symbolism of her name. External links *Jade in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Good Category:Remorseful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Childhood friends Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Category:Controversial Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Spirit Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Ingenue Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Unwanted Category:Warriors Category:Master Combatants Category:Selfless Category:Undead Category:Strong-Willed Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Honest Category:Immortals Category:Martyr Category:Princess Warriors Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Independent Category:Tricksters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Virtually Resourceful